The Secret Life of King Arthur III
|- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Author |Justin Abrahams |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Language |English |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Publisher |Alphabet Publishers |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Publication date |2010 |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Genre |Biography |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Type |Book |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Ratings | The Lovian News |- ! style="vertical-align: top; "|Pages |''unknown'' |} The Secret Life of King Arthur III is a book about stories and secrets of the King. It is published by Alphabet Publishers. Chapter 1: Introduction King Arthur is considered by many to be Lovia's greatest monarch. Known as the "Eternal Student", the King was always eager to learn new things. In this book we shall explore stories and secrets that have never been known before. Chapter 2: The Painter Arthur III was an accomplished painter. He is best known for his painting of the Big yellow chicken and that of'' Veronica and her sister''. For many years, those were the King's only paintings. But, in 2009, a painting was found in storage at the Museum of Art. It was a painting of the Hurbanova Mill made around 1940. There was no signature, but on the frame there was the name A. Noble. So, it appears this painting was made by the King when he was young. Chapter 3: The Daredevil The king was known for having dine many adventurous things in his lifetime. The king and his brother went sailing and ended up stuck on a small, abandoned island in the Caribbean. One of his lesser known activities was airplane flying. The king had his own plane, but was not too good a flyer. In 1976, while flying near Kings' Peak, he very nearly crashed his plane onto the mountain. Luckily he had enough skill by then to avoid a collision. Chapter 4: The Mechanic A little known fact about King Arthur was that he loved cars and carriages. He would spend lots of time at the Royal Garages in Noble City just looking at the cars and coaches. The Royal family had bought a Ford in 1903, but by the late 1920s the car was getting old and they were going to recycle it. It was a really important car (1st Royal car). The family was getting ready to give it away, but all of a sudden the car was repaired. So, the family kept it, believing Gunderson, a mechanic fixed it for them. When Gunderson's family found some hidden documents (in 2003), the discovered a letter saying that King Arthur had fixed the car to save it. Chapter 5: The Rider King Arthur III was an accomplished horse rider. But not much is known about his horse, ''Bucephalus, ''and how the king acquired it. That dark majestic horse was an important part of he King's life but its origins were clouded in mystery. Many documents show that King Arthur went to Arabia. He met with a local Sheik, who was impressed with Arthur since he spoke brilliantly in Arabic, and was knowledgeable with their culture. The Sheik challenged him to a sword fight, and Arthur (an accomplished fencer) easily won the fight. For that, he received the young horse of the Sheiks finest stallion, who grew up to become the King's favorite. Category:Book Category:Alphabet Publishers